


【239】蜂蜜柠檬茶

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 平行世界，ABO，崩坏剧情
Relationships: 何焉悦色 - Relationship, 小洛豪滴滴滴吹
Kudos: 13





	【239】蜂蜜柠檬茶

“当一个人同时对两个人有好感时，他更爱谁取决于谁更不爱他。”

1

焉栩嘉和徐一宁小时候曾是很好的朋友，至少焉栩嘉单方面是这么认为的。

那时，焉栩嘉的父亲还不是现在这个恩威并施的院长，只是一个忙忙碌碌的科室主任，徐一宁家里也不是医疗器材代理领域的巨富，仅仅是这个城市靠器械吃饭的大大小小的中间商中的一个，还在扩展生意的人脉。

但那段日子，说不定是他们最无忧无虑的时光。

对小孩子来说，快乐是简单的，毕竟在他们看来，权力和金钱，并不值得费心去攫取。只要拥有可以收获羡慕眼神的玩具，前呼后拥的伙伴——这些大人并不看在眼里的些许虚荣，就已经是恰到好处的生活。生活就像口袋里总是装满妥帖放好的糖果，安心而甜美，再多的物质，不过是可能徒增烦恼罢了。但大人不会这样想，他们的欲望从没有一刻停止边界的扩张。

是什么时候开始，自己开始脱离那段单纯的时光，变成了一个小大人的样子。  
好容易得了空，在值班室的床上和衣躺下，焉栩嘉准备小憩一会。  
睡吧，梦里什么都有。

那时的画面，闭上眼后，历历在目，真切又梦幻，让焉栩嘉分不清是在回忆在梦里。

画面里，他和徐一宁小小的年纪，竹马与竹马的亲热。父母有些来往，住的很近，年纪相仿，又都生的可爱，在一众孩子里永远是受追捧的那个。小焉栩嘉想，这就是我最好的朋友了。  
年少时，动不动就脱口而出这些太过沉甸甸的词，却不知没有什么是永远，再好的友谊也经不起一丝裂痕。

直到那个暑假，不速之客的到来打破了美好的幻象，徐一宁的目光里从此就不再只有自己一个人。

“是他主动放弃继续做自己最好的朋友的。都是他先这么做的。”  
纵然在回忆里，焉栩嘉还是耷拉下嘴角，和记忆里那个小小的自己表情重叠。

这是他顺风顺水的生命里第一个出现的危机，小焉栩嘉第一次看到这个哥哥就本能地嗅到了威胁，后来的事情也证实了他的预感。颜控又急切渴望摆脱幼稚的徐一宁，抛下了他这个所谓的朋友，天天人好哥哥长人好哥哥短地往别人那边凑。

是我不好看了么。  
焉栩嘉看了看镜子里的自己，尚未长开的五官只能用可爱来形容，整个人一团孩气，相比之下，就算自负如他也不得不承认那个哥哥是好看的，黑曜石般的眼睛，棱角分明的脸，依稀有了大人的模样，站在那里就让人挪不开眼睛。  
难怪徐一宁不再往他这里跑了。

被动地失去了最好的朋友的焉栩嘉，拒绝了和别的小伙伴出去玩的提议，天天闷在家里读书，度过了他从未感到如此漫长的假期。

就在他以为从今往后自己一个人去上学的时候，徐一宁回来了，哭着跑来找他说那个哥哥搬走了，连再见都还没和他说。  
焉栩嘉不能否认，他同时感到了如释重负和幸灾乐祸，全无作为一个孩子应有的同情。  
心里的小恶魔第一次觉醒，并告诉他从此要学会掩饰自己的邪恶。

从那天起，他开始地把自己划归到大人的行列，因为他自然而然地，从这个小插曲中，懂得了一点城府，去掩饰自己过剩的占有欲。  
并且，从那天起，徐一宁不再被认作是焉栩嘉最好的朋友。骄傲的焉栩嘉从来不允许自己是第二选择。

2

徐一宁十八岁前的生活几乎从未受到的挫败，所以那一年，当他分化成Omega时，他才意识到，命运给他开的玩笑，等在了这里。

这个世界给Omega的限制太多，期盼了许久的成年世界的大门刚刚要对他打开，就要关闭。不甘于从此要围着一个Alpha转的生活，徐一宁挣扎了好久才告诉父母他打算从今往后伪装成Beta的计划，所幸父母没有拒绝他这个可能会把自己置于危险境地的计划，找门路帮他更新档案，买抑制剂，他才安稳地渡过了大学的这几年。

除了刚入学没多久的那次，因为高烧提前的发情，他的后果差点不堪设想。

Z大还算对O较为关照的大学，并非拒绝接收他们，只是出于安全和人体机能不同的角度考虑，在出行、住宿、以及一些强度较大的活动选择上受到了一定的限制。

Beta是人群里最不引人注目注目的性别，不像A需要控制，O需要保护。  
伪装成Beta的徐一宁慢慢习惯了这样的生活, 学期开始时他还小心谨慎，但抑制剂的效果和自己的演技，逐渐让他放松了警惕。

和他一起升入这所大学的，还有他从小到大的朋友——焉栩嘉，虽然自己实际比焉栩嘉年长一点，但他一直以来都装出个大人的样子，以至于身边的朋友都会以为实际上徐一宁才是年轻的那个。

明明刚开始认识的时候还不是这样的，徐一宁有些不明白焉栩嘉后来为什么在装成熟的路上一去不返，只记得是那个因为好看哥哥的来临，冷落了他的假期之后，他们慢慢开始有了些距离。

再后来，他们两家因为从事的行业的关系，也渐渐避开了很多日常的交往，与焉栩嘉就更渐行渐远了。

社团活动的路上，路过医学院的时候他偶尔才会想起焉栩嘉，尽管在同一个大学，他们却很少碰面。不同专业的人总是很少往来，大家都有自己的事情要忙，忙着学业，忙着结交新的朋友。  
他从不缺少朋友。

即使现在回想起那天，还是很危险。他只记得忙完一门难到爆炸的考试，自己还又跑去参加开学时早早报名却没想到意外和考试撞车的厨艺大赛，被淘汰后回来的路上淋了雨。中间的记忆完全被高热烧去了。

醒来的时候他已然在校外的酒店。  
房间里是自己浓郁到有些发腻的蜂蜜味道的信息素，和少量的不足以冲撞到他的茶香，来源是趴在床边的焉栩嘉。

被惊醒的他，抚上了自己的额头。  
烧已经退了。

“你装Beta的话，平时也知道要小心一点，心大到随身连抑制剂都不带。要不是我实验室还有，你怎么办。”焉栩嘉的声音被手机震动打断，背过身接起电话不再是刚刚训斥的声音，“阿姨，一宁退烧了……没事没事……你们直接到学校南门的那个酒店……对对对，就是新生之前报道的时候很多家长过来住的那个……不用谢，下次让他注意一下就好了。”

下意识地往被子里摸去，身前有些黏腻，身后没有任何痕迹，脖子后的腺体也只剩微微的热度。也不知道刚才自己有没有被看到什么羞耻的动作。

“叔叔阿姨再过一会就到，我让他们帮你请好假了。你…自己收拾一下吧，我先…出去，到大堂等他们。”

除了回家后被训了很久外，后来发生的事情没什么特别的。  
只是多了个分享秘密的人。

3

又是一个闷热的夏季，和第一次任豪来到杭州一样。不同的是，那时是父母带他来这周边建厂，小住了一段时间后就离开了，这次是正式入职Z大附院。  
不再是过客，而是归人。

偶尔有认识的朋友问任豪，为什么要做医生，而不是子承父业做个商人，或者靠这副外貌在娱乐圈厮混也不错，他不置可否地笑笑，扯一些什么救死扶伤比日进斗金要崇高许多的答案。  
然而，真正的答案，他自己都感到可笑——那年来杭州时，一次小小的挑衅。

那是小学毕业后的暑假，父母打算找个新地方投资建厂，选了一些看好的厂址后还没敲定，就把他从巴蜀之地带到江南。  
任豪从记事起便已习惯了自己一个人的生活，不妨被一个总来找他问各种各样问题的小朋友扰乱了。

没有人不喜欢被需要的感觉，作为一个精神上的留守儿童，任豪开始习惯这些“打扰”，也恶趣味地喜欢看这个小朋友原来的玩伴被冷落的委屈，甚至觉得后者给他带来的快乐更多。  
除了日常被追问外，他有时也会问问他们一些看似遥远的问题，比如长大后要做什么。

这个年龄段的小孩子，还在崇拜父母的阶段，焉小朋友马上回答，“我要当我爸爸那样的，emmm, 比他还要厉害的医生。你呢？”

对父母做的生意无感的任豪，并未想好怎么回答这个问题，小孩挑衅的目光如有实质，实在招人讨厌。  
那不妨，我也去你家学渊源的地方闯一闯，看究竟谁更胜一筹。

这一走，便是十六年。当年离开太过匆匆，没有留下联系方式，再次回到了这里，他已不知找谁较量。  
想来，他们也已是大学毕业生的年纪。  
之前那个缠着自己的孩子，在那个暑假自己不告而别后，有没有怨恨过他？  
曾经挑衅他的那个孩子现在是否和他一样，疲于应对每天机器一样的生活？

Z大附院是这个江南城市最好的医院，每天接诊的工作量让将将适应的任豪压榨的筋疲力尽，甚至没有时间去想，自己走到黑的这条路是否值得。  
行色匆匆，囿于其中没有自己生活的他，即便他再次回到这个开始的地方，也会是无缘相见吧。

4

安然从Z大毕业，徐一宁不需要再掩饰自己的属性，毕竟现在连名字都是假的。 

收好写有“何洛洛 医械代表 SinoMedical”三行字的名片，他打算正式开始从公司的基层做起，慢慢接触自家公司的业务。精心安排后，除了他目前上司的上司外，公司里没人知道他是一直对外声称是beta的徐一宁。

做药代械代这行，大多还是外表光鲜亮丽的omega，穿着精致，偶有几位需要负责特殊需要的Alpha, 没人想到太子会微服私访。这也是他求了父母很久后的结果，理由明面上是，只负责那些项目对接、财务问题，会失去了解公司的根本组成的机会。实际上却是想了结这件过去很久的事情。

当熟悉的名字时隔多年再次出现，还是在自家长期合作的客户群中，不出手的就不是徐一宁了。  
从来都是他在拒绝别人，他不允许会有人拒绝他。  
曾经的挫败没有随时间变浅，反而成了梗在他心中的一根刺。

5

“晚上有器械商过来谈合作，大家记得出席啊。”  
所有同事都去的场合，不去的话会显得奇怪。虽然全体都心知肚明会是怎样的场面，除了那几个主要角色，其余人不过是陪衬罢了。

酒过三巡，任豪身边挨上了一个刚才并未参与发言的代表。饶是由他挑剔的眼光来看，这皮囊也是与自己不相上下的，何况缀上一副无意间摄魂夺魄的眼睛。  
不像个医药代表，倒像个小偶像之类的了。

“我这，没有你想要的东西，你怕是找错了人。”出于好意提醒这个看起来也是初入这行的人，任豪不喜欢看到对方在自己这白费功夫。  
“谈生意有他们几个。”徐一宁指了指簇拥在那几个重点人物周围的同事，表示自己很清醒。“我对生意暂时没什么兴趣，对你倒有几分兴趣。”

突如其来的直白打得他措手不及，清心寡欲了这么久，任豪对这个主动送上门的omega也产生了兴趣，猎物送上门岂有不接收的道理。“你叫什么？”  
“ 何洛洛。” 眸子闪过一丝失望，他知道对方已经上钩了，“Sino Medical.”  
原来，被轻易接受的滋味也同样不好受啊。

6

“不怕么，就这么到一个刚认识的陌生人家。”任豪打开玄关的灯，大门被跟在身后的小代表带上，门锁的咔哒声像在宣布已无退路。  
“ 其实……”，你我并不是陌生人，“怕什么，我已经把你的信息和住址发给我朋友了。” 徐一宁把鞋子踢到一边，主动走进卧室。屋子里并没有第二个主人存在的痕迹。  
是因为单身，更加无拘无束放浪形骸么，徐一宁皱了下眉，“你经常带别人回来么？”  
“ 不排到夜班的时候，能早点回来睡觉都万幸了。”回来的路上就感到对方并不只是来约，任豪把外套规整挂好，“没兴趣的话就不送了，注意安全。我先洗澡。”

浴室传来水声，徐一宁不知道此刻是该就此离开，还是该继续下去。  
原只是不甘心曾经的拒绝，现在却骑虎难下。

当选择用虚假身份靠近时，得到的好处是随时可以抽身而退，而坏处便是再也不知何时以真面目示人。  
倒在床上，徐一宁贪恋起衾被里淡淡的柠檬清香。就当用这个晚上填补曾经的不甘心吧。

黑暗中，蜂蜜的味道渐渐随着体温的升高变得浓郁，柠檬的香气像层层茧蛹把他包裹在其中，令他不想逃离片刻。  
身后被牢牢制住，敏感的腺体被不断舔舐散发出更诱人的甜香，“很甜。”耳边的吐气快把他逼疯了。  
后穴早已经控制不住湿漉漉到打湿了alpha的小腹，不知疲倦的性器在他生殖腔边缘顶弄，危险处游走的快感灭顶到他控制不住地一次次痉挛，忘记了呼救，就这样到最后一丝力气耗尽为止，才彻底堕入梦乡。

7

你以为已经永久摆脱的梦魇，总会再次出现在你眼前。  
谁会知道，多年以后，那个让他和一宁出现第一道裂隙的人，会再次出现在自己的生活之中，还是以一个胜利者的姿势呢。

焉栩嘉和其他轮转实习生一起到达新科室时，一眼认出了人一点都不好的任豪。  
好在自己的带教老师还不是他，只是接下来的这几个月，总有低头不见抬头见的尴尬。

点到他名字的时候，他仿佛能感到一束目光像X射线般把他照了个遍，目光的主人露出一个看起来没什么问题实则挑衅的笑，潜台词则是好久不见，也不过如此。

越是想要证明自己就越是紧张，紧张到只要和任豪处于一个地方，平日对答如流的查房也让老师连连摇头。离开时刚巧路过的那个背影似乎在说，院长的儿子又如何，还不是毫无水平。  
不行，不能再这样下去了。

“任医生，请问有空么？”  
“在忙，有话直说吧。”  
“我承认，作为前辈，您是比现在的我专业知识要强，但我能走到这里也全是凭我自己的能力。请您在我接下来的实习时间里，少给我一些压力，多给一些鼓励，我会表现出自己真实的实力。”  
“好的。”  
任豪仿佛焉栩嘉天生的克星，从小时候夺走朋友的注意开始，到现在的拳头打到棉花上轻飘飘的一句好的，处处让他感到心头发堵。  
不过是虚长了几岁，比他多混了些时间罢了，等自己到了他这个年纪，还不是比他更好。  
焉栩嘉摩挲了一下镜架，收起来放在胸前口袋里。他不再需要用眼镜装得一副从医经验丰富的样子。

8

这是最后一天以何洛洛的身份呆在这里了，这家医院早已被他们公司的触角深入到每个角落，继续留在这里也毫无益处。  
未曾想到会在这里见到焉栩嘉，他忘了自己毕业以后，焉栩嘉还在五年制的最后一年。  
“嘉嘉？”  
“你怎么在这？没生病吧。”  
“没有，我过来做做市场调研。”

焉栩嘉是不会主动告诉徐一宁任豪在这里的，就像徐一宁也不会告诉他实际自己早已经见过任豪。

他们寒暄着的同时，被你瞒我瞒的第三人终于登场。

“徐一宁？”

9

徐一宁不愿意做一个围着alpha转的omega, 就如他所愿，成为了一个被两个alpha围着转的omega。  
哪怕柠檬和茶叶的信息素在房间里无休无止地打架，也没有一个胜出者。  
作为斗争的补偿，他们会平分他的爱，平分在床上的时间。

任豪解开上一个花样时焉栩嘉绑在徐一宁颈间的丝带，对他的手法嗤之以鼻，重新系了个漂亮的方结，便欺身吻上缠绕着丝带的甜蜜颈项，把还在被另一个人操干的身体抱在怀中似抚慰地蹂躏。

胸前贴着的是柔和至极的吻，和柠檬的清甜，背后则是永动机挥发的茶香，这摊可口的蜂蜜快要融化了。  
两个性器同时在后穴进出，默契地故意在生殖腔边缘顶弄，肠液打出的白沫打湿了被操的烂熟的泛着水光的穴口，打湿了三人的股间。嘴唇被堵上把溢出的呻吟都吞下去，脖颈后的腺体也在被尖利的犬齿啃噬着表皮，乳尖挺立着却无人上来抚弄，软下去的茎身垂在小腹前，再也吐不出东西。

只能任凭快感一次次把他抛向云端，再迎接白光前的黑暗。

他快要被玩坏了。  
这是他为无法作出的选择付出的代价。

10

茶水稍凉，放入柠檬片，蜂蜜，搅拌片刻，即可饮用。


End file.
